Lo que has esperado
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: Tal vez lo que Kai Hiwatari había esperado durante toda su vida no era el compartir otro juego de Beyblade con Susumo, o ser heredero de Hiwatari Enterprise, inclusive siquiera ser campeón mundial de Beyblade. Porque el reto mayor que la vida la había impuesto estaba a escasos centímetros de él.


Que dichosa soy de dar mi aporte al fandom de Beyblade, y más aun con mi personaje favorito por defecto de todos los tiempos.

Debo decir que cuando en su tiempo me enteré que Kai había tenido un niño casi muero de un infarto, ¿por qué yo no puedo ser la madre de sus hijos? TwT

Mil besos :*

**Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ****Takao Aoki.**

* * *

Lo que has esperado

Estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, con sus manos por debajo de la almohada, misma que servía de apoyo para su mentón. Esos ojos color malva estaban clavados fijamente en la pequeña figura frente a él, misma que lo observaba curioso, como queriendo descifrar algo en el rostro del mayor. Se acercó un poco más apoyándose con sus pequeñas piernas, casi rosando la nariz con la del bicolor.

Las pequeñas manitas palparon las mejillas de Kai, sin despegar aun la vista de él comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en ellas; él ni se inmutó, estaba muy pendiente de esos ojos. Gou balbuceó unas cuantas cosas y se hizo para atrás, a consecuencia del movimiento se fue de espaldas contra el colchón. Forcejeaba desesperadamente para levantarse y ponerse en posición de gateo.

Kai por fin sacó sus manos de su refugio y ayudó al pequeño a colocarse boca abajo. En cuanto el bebe sintió que podía moverse libremente gateó hasta su antigua posición frente a su padre. Sus bracitos quedaron apoyados en la almohada y siguió balbuceando para la persona que le había dado la vida. Hiwatari estaba sonriendo escondido en su apoyo.

Si alguna vez pensó que nada en el mundo lo haría más feliz que el jugar beyblade estaba equivocado. La criatura frente a él logró demostrarle todo lo contrario. Después de 25 años de viajes constantes, entrenamiento y dedicación, por mucho, lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era la mejor aventura de su vida.

Al principio un sin número de dudas nublaron su mente, pues, ciertamente no estaba seguro de si ser padre sería lo suyo. La amarga experiencia al lado de Susumu infundía un desconcierto en su interior, ¿y si Gou llegaba a odiarlo como él alguna vez odio a Susumu? Claro que la apatía de Kai venia originada por el abandono de su padre, es decir, él había elegido al beyblade antes que su familia, específicamente antes que a él… ¿A casó él sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo?

Su relación con su padre había mejorado, aun mantenía un ligero resentimiento por los años en que no estuvo para él, sin embargo, la madurez le había hecho entender la decisión de Susumu. Lo que en verdad le asustaba era el hecho de pensar que él hubiera elegido el mismo camino de estar en la misma posición. Claro que, eso antes de saber de la existencia de Gou.

Había noches en las que no podía pegar los ojos y caer rendido presa del sueño, no importaba lo cansado que estuviera, el ser que comenzaba a crecer en el vientre de su mujer ocupaba su total atención.

En una ocasión la mansión Hiwatari se había paralizado ante la amenaza de la pérdida del bebe, en esos instantes Kai supo que lo primero y lo último en su vida sería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera a salvo. Gracias al cielo contaba con todos los recursos necesarios para asegurarse de que nada malo sucediera de nuevo, así tuviera que derrochar hasta el último centavo de su herencia.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez en que lo miró y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos; había pesado 3 kilos 800 gramos y medido 52 centímetros, piel blanca incluso más que la de él, su mismo tono de cabello y ni se digan de hermosos ojos que poseía. No hubo momento más indescriptible en su vida que ese momento.

-Dime Gou ¿he sido lo que tú has esperado en estos siete meses? –preguntó Kai al bebe, como si pudiera responder la pregunta.

Para su sorpresa el pequeño bicolor sonrió alegremente, se inclinó un poco y como si fuera a querer besarlo, babeó la nariz de su padre. El niño gateó sobre la almohada hasta colocarse bajo el brazo de Kai para acurrucarse en la coyuntura que formaba. Kai limpió la saliva de su rostro con la mano y giró con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Gou era lo mejor que le había pasado.

De un instante a otro, el bebe fijó su vista en un punto al frente. Un pequeño objeto azul con tintes verdes resaltaba en el buró al fondo de la habitación. Kai al darse cuenta de lo muy pendiente que estaba su hijo de _su_ beyblade decidió levantarse.

No dudo ni un segundo en arrebatárselo de las manos, Hiwatari juraba que iba a metérselo a la boca en cuanto lo tuviera, sin embargo, el pequeño Gou miró con desconcierto a Dranzer, como queriendo descifrar los misterios del universo en él.

Abrió grande la boca, Kai sonrió levemente antes que evitar que su preciado Beyblade terminara lleno de saliva. Gou refunfuñó como todo un digno Hiwatari ante la acción de su padre.

-Dranzer es tuyo ahora, pero aún no estás listo.

Tal vez lo que Kai Hiwatari había esperado durante toda su vida no era el compartir otro juego de Beyblade con Susumo, o ser heredero de Hiwatari Enterprise, inclusive siquiera ser campeón mundial de Beyblade. Porque el reto mayor que la vida la había impuesto estaba a escasos centímetros de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido por haberle quitado lo que por defecto le pertenecía.

-Mi mayor logro no es haber sido el mejor, sino tenerte aquí y que estés orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo. Espero, algún día, puedas responder mi pregunta: ¿he sido lo que tú has esperado?

Porque un adicto a la perfección como lo era Kai había entendido que en el juego más difícil, el juego dela vida, no importaba cuanto te esforzaras por ser perfecto, jamás conseguirías serlo para ella. Y eso estaba bien para él, porque así podía seguir adelante e intentar superarse cada vez más. En esta ocasión no como beyluchador, sino como padre.


End file.
